Crazy 4 U
by TechnoBeat1D
Summary: When Dallas sends Ally into a whirlwind of heartbreak, Austin tries to keep her on her feet, but he's finding it hard to keep his feelings for Ally a secret. Then, when Dez and Trish find out about his secret, things get a little crazy. Please review and fav!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Austin's POV**

I sped up the stairs, listening as my feet thumped against the hardwood steps. As I reached the top, I slung my backpack on the ground and stared walking towards my room as if I had nothing better to do. I was about to open my oak wood door when my mother called for me.

"Austin," she yelled across the house, "some girl is on the phone for you!"

I rolled my eyes and ran back down the stairs and into the kitchen, swiping the phone from her hands -in which she glared at me for even touching- and put it up to my ear, "Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Austin?" a low voice questioned from the other line.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room slowly so I could still hear her, "Yeah, yeah, it's me. Are, um, are you alright?" I still wasn't sure who it was exactly.

"No…" she sniffled over the phone and suddenly I knew who it was.

"Ally, is that you?" I asked, worry rising in my voice, making my feet move faster towards the door, "What's wrong? What happened?"

There was a shaky sigh before I heard her clear her throat, "I'll tell you later, I just need to talk that's all."

"Well, I'm coming to get you," I slipped my shoes on while holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder, "Are you at Sonic Boom?"

"Yeah, but please don't come, Austin, I don't want you to see me like this…"

I rolled my eyes, "Swallow your pride, Alls, I'm coming over, whatever you say," and with that, I hung up and grabbed my coat off the rack, "Mom, I'm going to Sonic Boom!"

"Alright, but if you bring any friends back, just call me first," she replied.

I opened the door and stepped out into the freezing winter air, a light snow drifting down from the blue sky. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jacket, rubbing my fingers together and feeling the brush of the fabric against my cold skin. I trudged up to my car and got inside, _I hope Ally's alright…._

_~~~ (Time Skip)  
_

I unlocked the door to Sonic Boom as fast as I could- Ally gave me a key since I basically lived there on the weekends- and flung the door open. I was instantly pulled in by a hand holding onto my arm with a rather tight grip, and then heard the door slam shut and lock behind me.

"Trish, where's Ally?" I asked, glancing around the music store with worry in my gaze.

"She's up in the practice room," she sounded stressed out a slightly annoyed- with what, I wasn't sure.

I pulled off my jacket, noticing how much warmer it was inside than out, and laid it down on the counter, "Did she call you here too?"

She shook her head, "No, I was here when she came back, just watching the store. Ally won't talk to me and she kept insisting on calling you, so I let her," Trish shrugged and started leading me up the stairs to the practice room.

The lights weren't on, but it wasn't dark in the room. I knocked lightly on the wall, where as Trish just stormed in and sat down on one of the chairs with a loud huff. _Someone's hormones are acting up…. that or she is really upset that Ally won't tell her what's wrong._

"Ally, are you in here?" I asked softly, walking into the room as quietly as I could.

There was a muffled sniffle from behind the piano, "Yeah, but don't come see me, I look horrible."

Despite her protests, I quickly sprinted over there and gazed down at her. She was bundled up against the leg of the piano, brown curls with caramel-dipped ends spread over her shoulders, a few strands falling in front of her pretty brown eyes. Ally turned away from me when I kneeled down next to her and moved some hair away from her face.

"You don't look horrible, Ally, you're beautiful as always," I tried to sound encouraging, though I was still pretty curious why she was so sad.

She sighed and gazed up at me, "Dallas sure doesn't think so…"

That's when I felt anger boil up inside of me. I should've known that Dallas was going to be the cause of all this. I never really liked him, but I had always been polite around him for Ally's sake. I almost felt guilty for not warning her about him, but I knew it would've broken her heart.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting down next to her, though I was sure that I could guess what happened anyways.

"He told me that he found someone better than me, someone more pretty who can dance and doesn't chew on her hair when she's nervous. He said that he never really even liked me in the first place," she stuttered, hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh, Alls," I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap, rocking back and forth slowly, "if he can't see how great you are, then he doesn't deserve you as his girlfriend."

She shook her head, "I'm not great; don't say things that aren't true, Austin."

I moved my hand up and wiped the tears off of her rosy red cheeks, "I'm not lying, Ally, you're awesome, haven't I told you that enough times for you to believe it yet?"

"Yeah, I know, you tell me every day, but I just really wanted someone else to think so too," she was still crying and I hated to see her that way.

It hurt to watch her suffer like she was right then, but it was a kind of hurt that I couldn't understand, that I had never felt before. There was this sudden pang of hurt that made me just want to hold her tight, to act like she was the only thing I cared about, to just make her feel like she was the most perfect girl in the whole world.

I looked at her with sympathy, "C'mon, pull yourself together, Alls. You promised me that we could go out for hot chocolate later on today, remember? Wouldn't that be better than staying here and mourning over someone who doesn't deserve you?"

Ally smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Maybe it was the way she looked in the dim light of the piano room, with those pretty flushed red cheeks, or maybe it was the way her eyes gleamed when she looked at me, but whatever it was, it gave me a certain feeling that I wasn't used too. I didn't know what I was doing; I think it was because I lost myself in her gaze, but I leaned forward and kissed her cheek anyway, soft and slow.

When I pulled away, she glanced down at the floor with an embarrassed look on her face, "Austin…"

My eyes widened and I ran my fingers through my hair, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that right now."

Ally giggled and straightened up a bit, "No, no, it's fine, you were just trying to cheer me up," she paused and looked at me curiously, "right?"

I nodded, "Yeah…" I laughed slightly and shot her my best fake smile I could muster up, "right."

But that wasn't right, because I was in love with Ally, she just didn't know it yet, and she probably never would. I couldn't believe she didn't see it in my eyes when I looked at her, but that was Ally, always so oblivious to the obvious. Oh well, I guess she would just never know. Besides, there was no chance that Ally would ever love me back. Or was there?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally! Although I wish I did!**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Second chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Kinda just a few random things to fill the space... Don't forget to reveiw!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Ally's POV**

I sighed and slumped over in my chair, taking a small sip of hot chocolate and wondering what could've went wrong. I didn't understand why Dallas had said all those things to me in the first place. Did I make him angry? Did I hurt his feelings somehow? I wasn't sure, but I was going to find out, because when Ally Dawson puts her mind to something, she always goes through with it. At least I knew that much about myself. It was sweet of Austin to come and try to cheer me up, but really, it just made me feel worse. Especially after he… well… you know.

"Ally, are you still bummed out about Dallas?" Austin asked from across the table.

I nodded, "Why shouldn't I be? I really liked him."

Austin sighed and shifted in his chair, chugging down some more hot chocolate, "Yeah, I guess you're right, but today was supposed to be fun, you know?" his brown eyes brightened and he shot me a small smile, "What do you want to do after this?"

I shrugged, not really caring at the moment, "Whatever you want to do, I don't mind," he raised an eyebrow at me, "What?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" he sounded as if there was a warning in the question, "Because I know for a fact that what I want to do, you won't like so much."

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head to the side, suspicion flittering in my eyes.

He laughed and shook his head, "Never mind," my stomach churned when he laughed, making butterflies fill my mind, "why don't we just go find Trish and see what she wants to do?"

I nodded, "Alright, that sounds-" there was a voice from behind my chair that made me jump and stop in the middle of my sentence.

"Guess who got a job at the Hot Chocolate Cart?"

I regrouped myself and turned around, smiling up at Trish and rolling my eyes, "You did?"

She nodded and pulled up a chair next to us, "Yeah, after you two ditched me in the waiting line, I saw a 'now hiring' sign and figured I'd work for a few hours," she paused and gave us a look of thought, "or just a couple minutes, whatever works out best!"

"Well, Austin and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us," I told her straightening up a bit and scanning over the obnoxious plushy hot chocolate on her head.

"Yeah, sounds great! There's this really cool new store here in the mall, and I was waiting to go with you, so I guess we can now!" she piped up, ripping the hat off and throwing it on the ground, "Let's go!"

I got up to leave with her, but suddenly remembered that Austin was still there. I turned on my heels to look back at him. He had this bored look on his face as he stood up and slowly walked over to me.

"Shopping?" was all he said, his voice flat with annoyance.

I giggled, "You were the one who said we could do what Trish wanted to do, besides, it'll be fun!" I encouraged him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with me.

His hands were cold, but they made me feel warm inside. It was always nice to have someone like Austin to lean on whenever I needed him. I realized that he was probably the only reason that I was doing so well with my music, which I would make sure to thank him for later. Trish was a great friend, but there was something about Austin that made him different.

When we reached the store, it was about noon. I hadn't really paid attention to what it was called, but when we got inside, I had noticed a few things that had caught my eye. I was glad I was carrying my purse, although I only had about 20 dollars on me at the moment. It was a cute little store, with lots of girly things like jewelry and clothes.

Austin came up behind me and spoke quietly in my ear, "Do we _have_ to shop here? This place is ruining my manliness…"

"Manliness? Says the guy who has a stuffed animal collection," I replied with a snarky remark.

He grumbled something to himself, but I ignored it, walking towards the little shelf of charm necklaces. I fondled through them, stopping to look at a few, but only one stood out to me. It was at the back of the shelf, in a little blue box. The necklace had a silver chain and a treble clef charm with little blue stones all around it. Instead of the swirl to the right side of the clef, it was a little heart. There was also a much smaller silver 'A' charm hanging next to it.

I was too intent on looking at the necklace to notice Austin still standing there with me, "You like that one?" he asked.

I blinked out of my trance and nodded, "Yeah, but it's pretty expensive, more money than what I have at least."

"Oh, well that's too-" Austin was cut off by Trish, who came up to us with her arms full of clothes, bags, and a few pairs of shoes.

"C'mon Ally, I'm gonna go pay for these things and then we can leave and you guys can come watch me get fired from my job!" she sounded so happy to get fired, which was pretty normal for her.

I walked up to the counter with her and watched as she paid for all her things. The price just kept going up and up as the lady at the desk scanned over the items. I sighed and leaned against the counter, waiting for another five or so minutes before Trish was ready to pay.

"Are you sure you have enough money for all those things?" I asked her, "You're spending quite a lot of money…"

"I know!" she chimed, "But I get half of Austin's profit because I'm his manager, so I have plenty of money!" Trish finished paying and grabbed her six or so bags and I followed her towards the door.

I looked back and saw that Austin was just watching us from the counter, "You coming? Or are you going to stay here and wait for your manliness to disappear altogether?"

He rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, very funny, Ally, but I'll catch up in sec, just wait for me outside, alright?"

Once Trish and I made it outside, I leaned up against the red brick wall and waited for Austin. _What could he be doing in there that is so important?_ I vaguely heard Trish telling me all the things she bought, but I wasn't really listening. I focused on the little snowflakes falling from the elongated clouds stretched across the clear blue sky. I rubbed the sides of my arms, trying to keep warm in my winter jacket.

"Ally, are you even listening to me?" Trish snapped at me.

"What?" I looked at her in surprise, "Oh, heh heh, yeah, of course I was! Why would I not be?" I tried to hide that I was lying, but I knew it wasn't working.

She was about to make a snarky reply back, I could tell, but I felt a hand cover my eyes and another slip into my jacket pocket. I squeaked and turned around to see Austin standing there with this goofy smile on his face, blonde hair all messy in the cool breeze.

"Guess who's the best guy on the planet right now?" he raised his voice and I saw a new sparkle flare up in his pretty brown eyes.

"You are?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yep!" he answered, though I was still looking at him with confusion.

"Why?"

He huffed, breathing clearly visible in the air as he shot his hand back into my coat pocket and pulled something out, handing me the little blue box that he had apparently put in my jacket. I was still confused at first, but I soon understood what was going on.

"Open it!" he seemed so happy to give me this, and I myself was surprised he would spend so much money on me in the first place.

I flipped open the lid and saw the necklace I had been looking at in the store, "Austin!" I almost squealed in delight, but soon remembered how expensive that it was, "That's so sweet of you, but you didn't have to buy me this, you know?"

He shrugged and I could see the blush rising on his cheeks, "Nah, its fine, it wasn't that much money."

My face burst out into a smile and I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him until I felt his hands pull me in closer by the waist. I giggled a little and stepped aside, only then realizing that Trish was just standing there watching the whole thing with this smug look on her face.

"What? Why are you looking at us like that?" I questioned her.

She just shook her head and made a clicking sound with her tongue, "Oh, no reason," she shot us a suspicious smile, "no reason at all."

Austin and I looked at each other and then just seemed to brush it off, following her back to the Hot Chocolate Cart. She had to be hiding something from me, although I wasn't sure what it was. I decided to not worry about it too much, considering it didn't seem too important at the moment. Although, I couldn't help but keep the thought of Trish keeping a secret from us wiggling in the back of my mind.

Well, at least I had forgotten about Dallas for the meantime.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, because if I did, they would already be together...**

**So? How'd I do? Chapter Three will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for all the wondeful reveiws so far! I love you all! 3 Oh, and sorry if me changing the fic's name confused you... ^^' I was listening to the song Crazy 4 U by R5 and thought it fit better. But don't worry, they'll still metion Not A Love Song later... Hehe, whoops, spoiler alert... sort of. lol Anyway, I'll shut up now so you can read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Ally's POV**

Well this was great; my week just kept getting better and better as time went on. My Dad had to go on a business trip for the whole weekend, leaving me alone. Trish said I could stay with her, but when I showed up at her house, there was a note on the door telling me to go stay with Dez because she was on a weekend vacation with her family that she apparently didn't know about before. Well, typical Trish… _Dez, _I had to go stay with _Dez._ Great, just great.

I showed up at his door, covered in tiny white snowflakes and a light drizzle of rain. I lifted one gloved hand to tap on the door to his house, but it swung open, revealing a wild-eyed, wet-haired Dez before me, with a towel wrapped around his waist. I raised an eyebrow and he gulped, cheeks turning red as he stepped aside and let me in.

"Ally, well, this was a surprise…" his voice grew higher, scratching the back of his head, "What brings you here?"

"Trish sent me over because she's gone on a vacation, so apparently I have to stay here for the weekend," I explained to him as we walked into the living room and I threw my bag on the floor like I already lived here anyways.

He situated the towel a bit and smiled down at me, "Ok, sure, my parents are gone, but they like you, so it'll be fine."

"Great, thanks Dez!" I chimed, standing on my tiptoes to hug him around the neck.

He bent over and hugged me back, but it was a timid, more friendly hug than a really sweet one. I still wasn't thrilled to be at Dez's house, but where else could I go? I couldn't stay with Austin –even if I wanted to- his parents would have a cow if they found out.

"No problem," he nodded, still looking a bit embarrassed, "but I'm gonna go get dressed, ok? You go ahead and raid the pantry or something. Actually, I think we have a brand, spanking-new jar of pickles in the fridge if you'd like!"

I almost squeaked in excitement, running to the kitchen and swinging the fridge door open. I rummaged through the shelves until I found the pickles. _I like pickles!_ Grabbing the jar, I closed the fridge doors and whipped around, only to let out a gasp of surprise. Standing before me was the hottest blonde-haired, brown-eyed Austin I had ever laid eyes on. I don't know if it was the lighting, or the way he loomed over me so perfectly, but I was finding him very attractive at the moment. _Stop thinking those things, Ally, he's just you're friend and nothing more! _I blinked a few times to clear my mind and make sure I wasn't just seeing things.

"Geez, Austin, you scared the…the…" I tried to think of an innocent word to substitute the not-so-innocent one I was about to say, but nothing came to mind.

"Pancakes?" he suggested.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "You scared the pancakes out of me!"

He laughed and shook his head, "I thought I would," Austin brought one of his hands up to my neck and fondled the necklace that I was wearing –the one he had bought me two days earlier- with his fingers, "This looks really pretty on you, Alls."

I found myself blushing slightly, which was weird, because this was Austin who was standing before me. I was confusing myself, really, Austin was just… well, Austin. He was my partner, the best guy friend I had ever had, the extra shoulder I had to lean on, he was my goose, the golden rays of light during my darkest days, and so much more really. At the moment though, I wasn't ready to face anything that may have just been laid out before me.

I decided to push the thought aside and smile back at him, "Well, then it's your fault that I look so pretty I guess."

I could see something in his eyes, something I'd never seen before, "You wanna know what would make you even _prettier_?" his voice was suddenly deeper as he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me in a little closer.

"W-what do you m-mean?" I was stuttering now, chills rippling down my spine at his very touch.

Again, I didn't understand what was going on. Austin had never acted like this before. I couldn't tell if he was just playing around, or if this actually meant something. I felt butterflies start to churn in my stomach, and just as he was about to answer, Dez walked in. We leaped apart just in time… or at least we thought we did.

He walked right past Austin like it was no surprise that he had just randomly showed up in his house somehow, and opened up the kitchen cupboards, looking for nothing in particular, "So, Ally," he asked, "why did you have to stay with Trish anyways?"

"My Dad is on a business trip and ever since I gave all of our instrument away, he doesn't want me to be left alone with the store over the weekend…" I sighed.

Austin snapped his head towards me, "Wait, so you chose to come to Dez's house instead of mine?"

I could see a little spark of hurt in his eyes, which made me feel sort of guilty, but I knew he would get in trouble if I stayed at his house, "Well… your parents-"

"_Besides_," Dez interrupted loudly, "maybe she just wanted to hang out with her favorite ginger for little while! Gosh Austin, someone is possessive!" he was speaking quiet loudly, then wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me so tight that I started to get light-headed.

"Ok, first of all, I can't feel myself think," I shot a menacing glare towards Dez and he let go, "second of all, I would've stayed with you Austin, but we all know how your parents would act, and lastly," I turned back to Dez, "who ever said you were my favorite ginger?"

"Ally," he put a hand on my shoulder, "Let's face it, I'm everyone's favorite ginger."

Austin nodded and held out his hand for a fist bump. Dez followed along, ending with their signature 'what-up'. I smiled inwardly to myself, those two were such idiots, but it wasn't long before Austin confronted me about it again.

"I still don't get it though," he pushed himself up onto the counter, "you were worried about my parents not wanting you there?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but once again, Dez –being loud-mouthed Dez- interrupted again, "Awww, is little Austin jealous?"

I tried to smack Dez, but he dodged with a loud yelp. Austin was now staring at the ground with a light pink dust across his cheeks. Still pushing the thoughts whirling in the back of my mind aside, I screwed open the pickle jar and reached right in, not caring if my fingers got wet with pickle juice. I pulled one out and popped it in my mouth, finally having an excuse not to speak any longer.

I rolled over in my sleeping bag on the floor of Dez's room. Lucky me, they didn't have a spare room… or a big enough couch to sleep on. So, I got to sleep on Dez's floor, staring at the pile of dirty socks a few feet away from my face while listening to the wonderful sound of Dez's continuous snoring. Oh well, I guess it would do for another day or so.

Anyway, besides that, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with Austin. He had been exceptionally sweet for a while now, and he didn't like it when he was left out. I mean, maybe it was how he always acted and I was just now noticing, because that was diffidently possible. But for some reason, I still felt like there was something going on that I didn't know about…

* * *

**So? What'd you guys think? Don't forget to reveiw! I love reading wht you guys think! Hmm, should I do the next chappy from Austin or Dez's POV? You guys tell me what you think!**

**Oh yeah... and I have to do this...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally... too bad though ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, chapter four is here! This one is really meant to confuse you all! Hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the reveiws!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Dez's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sun peaking in through my window. I sat up and let out a long, obnoxious yawn, stretching my arms up above my head. I vaguely remembered Ally asleep on the floor, but decided to ignore the thought and continue on with my morning.

"Good morning Mr. Sun!" I blurted out, staring at the window with squinted eyes.

There was a rustle from the sleeping bag behind my sock pile. _Whoops, probably should've clean those up…_ I watched intently as Ally rolled over a few times, but kept on sleeping. I sighed and got up, stumbling over to my dresser and opening one of the drawers. I pulled out a green striped t-shirt and slipped it over my head. Turning towards my bedroom door, I shook my head of ginger hair and fixed it a little. I didn't want to look messy when Ally came out for breakfast.

I walked towards my door, but suddenly I felt pain shoot up my foot, and then my stomach flip-flopped back and forth. I didn't realize I was falling until my face hit the floor with a loud _thump._ I laid there for a second, letting the pain subside before scrambling to the other side of the thing that I had tripped on, turning to see what it was. Ok, so maybe it wasn't an _it, _but it was diffidently a _she._ I felt horrible watching her curl up into a ball and pull the messed-up sleeping bag covers over her head.

I grumbled something to myself about being more careful, then got up and limped down the hallway and into the kitchen. For some reason, I felt as if I was forgetting something, but pushed it aside. Another yawn escaped my mouth and I rubbed my eyes. I scanned the room, looking for messes that I usually wouldn't have cleaned up, but there was none, because apparently, Ally was a very clean person. I smiled to myself and thumped into the kitchen, only to jump up in surprise when my toes hit the cold tile floor.

"Cold, cold, cold!" I yelped, spinning around and accidentally smacking into the fridge.

I fell back against the counter, rubbing my forehead with my palm and trying to ease the pain away. There was a loud ringing noise from behind me, so I reached back and grabbed my starfish phone –which I had brought out here after I had confused it with my actual starfish- and answered it.

"Hello?" I groaned, head still throbbing.

"Dez!" the girl on the other line was talking pretty loud, "Is Ally at your house? Is the plan working? Has Austin showed up yet?"

I cringed a little and sighed, "Calm down, Trish, and stop talking so loud, my head hurts…"

She sighed, "Did you forget to put socks on again?"

"What? No, of course not! That would be crazy!" I tried to hide the truth, but she saw right through me.

"Uh-huh, sure," Trish paused, "So, how is it? Is everything working?"

I rolled my eyes, "Trish, she just got here yesterday, let her settle in for a bit. But, Austin has been over."

"Good!" she sounded pretty happy, which made me feel even worse, because now she was really counting on me to go through with this, "I still can't believe she fell for that note! We are geniuses!"

I laughed and replied, "Yeah, yeah, ok. Well, I have to make us breakfast, so I'll talk to you later," my voice became more friendly at that point.

"Oh no, I'd rather you not," she said, flatly, "Bye Dimwit!"

I sighed and hung up the starfish phone. Trish was so confusing sometimes, but this was for the better, so I couldn't complain. I turned back around and opened the fridge door, scanning over its contents. I finally settled on some eggs and hash browns. It didn't take long for me to grab the rest of the pans. I set them on the stove and turned up the heat, spraying them over with some PAM.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I spun around, the bag of hash browns secure in my arms and chest heaving up and down. I let out a small squeal and gulped when I saw Ally standing before me with a gray spaghetti-strap pajama top on and fuzzy purple and black music note pajama pants.

I pulled myself together and smiled at her, "H-hi Ally…" I muttered

She looked at me with confused eyes and then timidly smiled back, "Hey Dez. So," she walked over to my left side and peered into the first pan on the stove, "whatch'ya fixing?"

"Eggs," I replied smoothly, setting the hash browns down and picking up the spatula lying next to the pan, "and some hash brown if you'd like."

Ally nodded her head, "Yeah, sounds great! Thanks Dez!" she seemed to be pretty perky today.

I watched her walk into the living room and then went back to cooking, flipping the eggs over at letting out a small sigh. How could Ally not see how much Austin liked her? It was killing my simple-thinking brain. He was obviously trying to tell her in multiple ways. Trish had told me about the necklace and the way he had comforted her when she was hurt by Dallas, and don't think that I hadn't seen the way Austin had been holding her the day before, the way he gazed down at her with those glowing orbs of love. Austin was always so open, but this, I could see he was having a hard time revealing. But, with the plan that Trish and I had made up, he would have to admit to it soon.

It wasn't long before I had finished cooking breakfast, and Ally and I were sitting on my couch, scarfing down eggs and hash browns while watching Disney Junior on the TV. We hadn't really had time to talk, considering our mouths were mostly occupied with the food, but I had to bring up a conversation soon.

I swallowed a bunch of eggs and then leaned back against the couch, setting my plate down on the side table, "So, Ally," I said with what I "thought sound like curiosity –although it probably didn't, "have a nice sleep last night?"

She looked at me with suspicion, "Yeah, I guess. Why?"

I shrugged, "Well, um, I was just wondering whether or not you wanted to sleep somewhere… more comfortable tonight?"

"Yeah, I mean, that'd be nice. Where'd you have in mind?" she asked, situating herself with her legs pulled up on the couch and her arms wrapped around her knees

I felt a smile creep up onto my face, "My bed is pretty big if you'd like…"

Ally looked at me like I was crazy and shook her head, "Uh, no thanks, I'd rather sleep next to the socks…"

I smiled innocently and looked back at the TV, "Ok, suit yourself!"

I could tell that caught her off guard, which was good for the plan, but I found myself realizing that I might have jumped a little too close to the edge in a single stride. Oh well, knowing Ally, she'd get over it.

After a few minutes of silence, Ally looked at me and sighed, "Hey Dez, can I ask you something?"

I gulped a little, scratching the back of my head, "Yeah, sure, anything."

She seemed uncomfortable, like she was about to tell me some big secret she'd been keeping for a while now, "I think Trish and Austin are hiding something from me."

This was my chance to give her a subtle hint, "What do you mean?"

"Well," she started, "Trish has just been giving me these looks lately, like she knows something I don't. And Austin… well, he's just been acting different, you know? He's more willing to do things with me, he wants to buy me things, the hugs he gives me are more sweet than friendly."

I nodded, "Uh-huh, well, I say just ride the rollercoaster and everything will play out eventually."

Ally shuddered, "Oh God, I hate rollercoasters! All the twisting and turning and falling and puking…"

"Ok, then it can be a bumper-car," I suggested.

"Ugh, no! It's like your being thrown around in a tornado with all those bumps!" she shook her head and gave a look of disgust.

"A ferris wheel?" those were far less dangerous and they didn't move all that fast.

Her eyes widened and she whimpered a little, "No… no ferris wheels. They go up to high, and when you're at the top, it feels like you're on a stage because everyone at the bottom is looking at you."

I rolled my eyes and threw my hands up, "Ok fine, you pick!"

She frowned, "I'd rather not ride in anything."

"That kinda defeats my purpose, Ally," I pointed out.

"Oh, whatever!" she huffed and turned away from me.

I leaned forward and grabbed her hand, pretending to fondle the ring on her pinky finger, but really, I was seeing if she was uncomfortable with it. She just looked me up and down and then turned back to the TV, which is exactly what I wanted her to do. The plan was working, and I was happy about that, I just hoped she wouldn't see through it, being as smart as she was.

Now if only Trish would tell me what the plan actually was…

* * *

**Well there you have it! Chapter Four! Haha, Dez is such an idiot, going through with this "plan" while not even knowing what he was really supposed to do! He sure is doing a great job of being a creep though, huh? lol Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one and keep an eye out for chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go everyone! Chapter five is up! Hope you guys enjoy it! I put some more Auslly fluff in this one, and you even get to see Austin get all angery... lol read on my lovely followers!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Austin's POV**

It was Saturday evening and Dez, for some unknown reason, had invited me to have dinner with him and Ally tonight. Apparently he was fixing burgers and chili, with chicken pot pie on the side of course. I wasn't going to turn down a good meal, especially not one cooked by Dez, considering he had some pretty mad cooking skills, so I agreed to go.

I showed up at his door around 5:30 –I figured it'd be best to be early than late. I had on a plain white shirt with a yellow and black plaid, button-up shirt over it, along with some blue jeans with ripped knees. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as I gazed down at the small bouquet of 12 red roses in my hand. _C'mon Austin, it's just a bunch of flowers…. it's just a bunch of flowers. She'll like them, she loves the color red. This'll be easy for you, just tell yourself that._ His attempts to make himself feel better were failing, but he lifted his free hand and knocked on Dez's front door.

It swung open, revealing a busy-looking Dez, decked out in an apron that said 'Kiss Me, I'm Ginger' with flour all over his face and hands, not to mention the sauce smeared all around on the apron.

I let out a small laugh and he glared at me, "Hey, you try and cook three meals at once!" he snapped, stepping aside to let me in.

"Yeah, so complicated," I rolled my eyes, taunting him slightly.

Dez stuck his tongue out at me, then stopped and poked one of the roses, "Who are those for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, although there was a hint of knowing smirk tugging at the side of his mouth.

"Well, um, there for-" I was interrupted as Dez spun around and ignored me.

"Hey Ally! Austin is here!" he yelled really loudly, then leaned back and winked at me.

I looked at him with a mixture of confusion, disbelief, and awe at how he read my mind like that. I quickly put the flowers behind my back and waited for her to enter the room. Ally came walking into the living room, spotted me by the doorway, and basically bounded up to us. She didn't have an apron on, but she had diffidently being cooking as well.

"Austin, you came!" she flung her arms around my neck and buried her face in my neck, straining to be able to reach my height.

I leaned over a bit and grasped her back with my free hand, pulling her in closer. I didn't notice it at the moment, but she just stayed there, with no intentions of moving. It was me who pulled back and then quickly turned her around, putting a hand over her eyes. She squeaked a little, but then let out a soft giggle.

"Austin, what are you doing?" she asked me.

I pulled the roses out from behind my back and held them out in front of her face, "Just giving the best songwriter in the world a little gift!" and with that, I dropped my hand so she could see the flowers.

Ally let out a small gasp, and grabbed the bouquet with careful hands, "Oh, Austin!" she was overjoyed, I could tell, "That is so sweet!" she turned back around and hugged me once again, but it was quicker this time, "You know you didn't have to do this for me, right?"

I shrugged and the butterflies came back, "Yeah, but I saw them and remembered how much you liked the red roses that we had passed by that one time when we were walking through the park together, so I figured I'd get you some."

Ally looked so happy, I thought I saw her eyes glisten with a few tears –tears of joy, of course, "You remember that?"

I nodded, blush rising on my cheeks, "Of course I do, I remember a lot of things, like that one time that you said that you've always wished that one day, your Prince Charming would show up at your door with a diamond ring, I remember that pretty clearly."

Ally giggled and then a look of shock came over her face, "That's great, Austin, but you didn't buy me a diamond ring, did you?" she pricked at the question cautiously.

I mustered up my best laugh and let it out, "No, no, that would be ridiculous! I don't have _that_ much money!" _Someday though, someday…_

She smiled and seemed to be pretty relieved, "Good, or else I would've had to slap you for being too nice!"

"Well I'm glad you like them," I shot her a genuine Austin smile.

Ally returned the gesture, then did something unexpected, she gazed into my eyes, her's like beautiful chocolate stars, then got up on her tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek, pulling back and spinning around on the heels of her bare feet, "I'm gonna go check on the burgers," she paused, "and put these in a vase."

I felt frozen, like I couldn't move at all. I never really knew what love felt like, but I thought that maybe I had just felt it for the first time looking in her eyes. I probably would've stood there for forever, lost in my dreamland, if Dez hadn't snapped his fingers to interrupt my thoughts.

"What, what is it?" I asked, still clearing my mind.

Dez just looked at me with a smirk plastered on his face, then he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "You so wish you had enough money."

He walked away, leaving me standing there, slightly confused, but mostly shocked.

Dinner was great, we had chatted the whole time, and Ally didn't even mind that Dez and I were stuffing our mouths the whole time she spoke. I was a bit spacey though, because I just couldn't shake the fact that she kissed me, sure it was just on the cheek, but that still counted right? After dinner though, that's when things got a bit suspicious.

I was helping Ally wash the dishes when the phone started to ring. I set the dish towel down and walked over to the starfish phone on the kitchen counter. She kind of just watched me, but I didn't mind. Dez had run off somewhere, so I had guessed I was the only one able to get to the phone at the moment. I picked it up off of the red stand and pressed it to my ear. I was going to say hello, but I heard two voices already speaking. _Dez must have picked up the phone from the other room._ I was going to put it back, when I heard the other person say something that caught the slightest ray of my attention.

"You invited her to sleep in your bed with you? Dez that was _not_ the plan! You're such a wackadoodle!" the voice sounded a lot like Trish, which was most likely who it was.

I blinked a few times to comprehend what I had just heard. Ally was trying to ask me something, but I held up my hand to tell her that I was busy. Who was Dez inviting into his bed and what was this 'plan' Trish was speaking of?

"I'm sorry, ok? I thought I was doing the right thing! Ally didn't say yes anyways…" Dez apologized.

I felt anger boil up inside of me and I slammed the starfish phone down onto its holder. _How could he? How could he betray me like that?_ I knew that Dez knew about my feelings towards Ally, but this was unbelievable in my eyes. He had never told me that he liked her too, and he diffidently didn't tell me that he was so to ask her to do something like that!

"Austin, what's wrong?" Ally asked, walking up next to me and tilting her head a little.

"Oh, nothing, just a stupid person trying to rip me off by selling me something…" I lied, "I'll be back, I have to go use the bathroom."

She watched as I walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway. I almost stomped up to Dez, who was leaning up against the wall of the hallway, talking to Trish using the phone on the side table next to his room. I glared at him and he jumped a little, instantly hanging up the phone and cringing closer to the wall.

"How much did you hear?" he asked, eyes full of terror, I didn't think he had ever seen me so angry before.

"Enough to know that you have a crush on Ally and that you're asking Trish for advice!" my words were sharp like needles, and I could tell he felt pretty bad so far, "Why would you do this to me, Dez? You know how much I like Ally!"

He shifted a little and sighed, "Well, the truth is, I've been trying to make it look like Ally likes me to get you jealous so that you would confess to her, but everything Trish wants me to do isn't working! I'm sorry, Austin, please don't be mad…"

I felt a weight lift off my shoulders, I had known Dez wasn't good with hiding things, and I had used that to my advantage, "So you were just trying to help me?"

He nodded slowly.

I laughed a little, "Well, that's actually kind of nice, Dez, I mean, in the worst possible way, because I was pretty freaked out there, but the overall gesture was pretty nice. Thanks for trying to help me with my love life."

Dez stood up a bit taller and went back to his usual self, "Well, that's why they call me," he whispered the next part and turned his head to the side, "the Love Whisperer."

I shook my head, "Dez, no one- oh, whatever, just please go whisper in someone else's love life, I think I can handle this on my own now."

Dez raised one ginger eyebrow and shot me a disbelieving –and rather smug- look, "Yeah, sure you can."

* * *

**So? Like? Dislike? Hope that last part cleared things up about 'the plan'. lol Trish should know better than to trust Dez with anything like that by now! Oh, and in chapter six, Dallas makes an appearence, so buckle your seatbelts everyone, this story is about to take a ride on the crazy train! Woot woot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally... yet XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't post yeserday... something came up and I couldn't, but you get two chapter's today! Hope you guys like this one! Its extra special, therefore it is longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Ally's POV**

I gave Dez a small hug and thanked him for letting me stay at his house while my Dad was out. I walked down the steps to his front door and sighed, gazing down at the vase full of red roses in my hand and hoping that my Dad –who was parked in the driveway- wouldn't ask about them, but I knew he would. My feet moved a bit slower now as I made my way towards my Dad's car.

When I reached the car door, I opened it and quickly got in, holding the vase between my legs as I flung my bags into the backseat, "Hi Dad," I mumbled lightly.

He blinked at me, eyes flickering from me to the vase, "Hi Honey," I knew it was coming, I just knew it, "where'd you get the flowers?"

I bit my lip and looked away from him, feeling the blush rise on my cheeks.

He gulped and gave me a worried look, "Dez didn't give you those… did he?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, mouth slightly opening in shock, "No, Dad, that would be weird!" but in the back of my mind, I was thinking about how Dez had invited me sleep in his bed a few days before, although I'm sure it was just supposed to be a friendly gesture.

"Oh good!" he let out a breath that he was holding in apparently, "I would've had a cow if you started dating that… freak."

I laughed, "Hey, Dez is a good friend Dad, but I see what you're saying. Actually, Austin gave these to me. He came over for dinner last night."

My Dad raised an eyebrow, "Really? Austin, huh?"

I leaned over and punched him in the arm, "Shut up, ok? He was just being nice…"

I thought I saw a disbelieving smirk on his face, but decided to ignore it and go back to drifting off into Ally-Land. The drive was pretty smooth all the way home, but about half-way through, a familiar voice came over the radio, which caught my attention. Austin's song Heartbeat was playing, so I cranked it up and listen to the lyrics that I had written for him. I couldn't help but feel myself blush a bit while listening, but it quickly turned into something more painful than sweet. I remembered that this song was written for Cassidy, not me. _Wait, what am I thinking? I can't possibly be jealous of Cassidy? Not when he hasn't seen her in months and probably never will again. But still, she'll always know that the great Austin Moon wrote a song for her. _

I though back to his other songs. Not A Love Song was for me, but it was about _friendship_ and how he didn't love me like that_, _and the same could be said for It's Me, It's You, and The Way That You Do. He even sang a song with that crazy New York girl! Jessie was her name, I think. I mean… I sang with him too, but the song was really for him and Taylor Swift. I guess he'd never write a love song for me though, mostly because he couldn't, I'd know about it. Then again, whoever said he liked me like that anyways? It was probably just me being possibly a little head over heels for my best friend…

I was glad when we made it back, and once I had my bags in hand, I made my way up to my room. I threw my pack on the ground and then cleared a little spot on my dresser for the vase. I couldn't help but smile down at the roses once more, _he's so sweet…_ I thought maybe I was just rebounding after what Dallas had done to me, but in the end, I wasn't, I really did like Austin, and I liked him a lot. When I was about to turn around and walk back out of my room, I noticed that the door was left open with a sticky note on the handle. _Weird, I'm sure I closed this before._ I picked the sticky note up and read it.

"Look on your pillow?" I read out loud, turning around slowly and walking up to my bed.

I gazed down at my pillow with my mouth gaping open. I dropped the sticky note and it fluttered down to the floor, because on my pillow was a small red, heart-shaped box that could've held about five chocolates in it, with another sticky note on the front. I picked up the box and felt my heart beat two times faster as I read the note.

"Sorry I didn't give you these before, I wasn't sure if you'd like them or not… Look out your window," I smiled to myself and quickly ran up to my window, unlatching the lock and opening it to peer outside.

I frowned as the cold winter air hit my face, so I instantly grabbed my jacket and slipped it over my shoulders. It was still the afternoon, so I could see everything clear as day, but no one was there.

"Hello?" I half-whispered, like I was only talking to myself.

I was about to give up when I heard a muffled noise from above me, "Psst, Ally, up here!"

I turned my head to look up at the roof of my house, eyes lighting up when I saw that blonde-haired boy who had been on my mind all day, staring down at me with a goofy smiled on his face.

"Austin! How did you get on my roof?" I asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Climbed out your window," he said, shrugging.

I looked at him curiously, "How'd you get into my room?"

"That's, um, that's not important right now," he scooted down my roof a bit and held out his hand, "C'mon, I'll help you up!"

I shook my head, "Austin, if my Dad catches us up there, he'll kill me."

"I won't let him," he reassured me and I cautiously took his hand, letting him pull me out of the window a bit more.

I felt like I was about to fall out, which made me flinch back a little, but next thing I knew, Austin had me grasped around the waist and I was on the roof, sitting in between his legs. I scampered up farther, making him groan as I held onto his leg for dear life with a serious death-grip.

"Alls, you're safe, I've been up here since you got home, it's not that bad," he tried to tell me I was ok.

I sighed and loosened my grip a little as he leaned back on his elbows. For a minute, we just laid there, watching the cars pass by on the road and mumbling small things to each other. It wasn't until he sat up and pulled me in closer, resting his chin on my shoulder, that I made an effort to start up a conversation.

"Hey, thanks for the chocolates, Austin," I smiled over at him and he returned it.

"No problem," his voice was different though, just like when he had held me at Dez's house, it was deeper and smoother, "you need them."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

His smile faded and he looked down at his hands around my waist, moving one up to play with my curls, "I bet Dallas never gave you chocolate, did he?"

My stomach twisted over, "No, but I still don't understand."

"I just thought it was about time you received chocolates from a boy. Besides, we're friends aren't we? And that's what friends do, spoil each other."

"But, you never spoil Dez or Trish…" I was starting to get suspicious of what he was telling me.

"That's because they're not you," he answered, hand moving from my curls to my neck, and up to my chin, which sent shivers down my spine.

"W-what makes me so special then?" I shuddered at his touch and leaned into his chest more.

He chuckled and lifted my chin a bit, "Take a guess, beautiful," he was so close I could feel his hot breath puffing onto my shoulder.

My heart skipped two beats and I didn't reply, just thought for a moment. His lips were so close to my cheek, his nose already brushing my jaw line, and I could feel the sparks get loaded into my mental cannon, ready to explode if his lips met my skin. And it was there, the moment was almost there, the one I had wanted so bad to happen for so long, but it was interrupted by my father's voice calling me from down the hallway.

I quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry, Austin, I can't let my Dad see me up here! I'll ask him if I can go hang out with you, m'kay? Just please make it down safe, alright?"

"Wait, Ally-" I cut him off by slipping back through my window, quickly closing it back up before my Dad came into my room, leaving Austin up on my roof, a disappointed look in his eyes.

I had convinced my Dad to let me hang out with Austin at the mall for a few hours, though he was a bit reluctant, considering he had brought back a few boxes of new instruments that needed unpacking, but I promised him that Austin would help me do the whole inventory later. We were over at Zinga Juice, sitting outside at one of the mall tables and just talking about nothing in particular, that was, until we saw him.

Dallas and some blonde-haired girl moved into the seats just a few tables down from Austin and I. I think Austin noticed me go quiet, because he was instantly worried.

"Ally, what's wrong?" he asked, panic in his eyes.

I lifted a finger and pointed to where Dallas and the girl were sitting, but quickly put my hand down when I saw him get up from his seat. There was a smug look on Dallas' face as he stopped right when he reached our table.

Austin was glaring at him with eyes as sharp as daggers, while I just looked down at my juice, soon realizing though that if I took another sip, I was going to puke from the raw feeling of hurt in my stomach, "Hey Ally," he said, half-innocently.

I was about to reply when Austin snapped at him, "Go away, _Dallas,_" he spat his name back at him, "you're not wanted here."

"Oh really?" Dallas' smirk grew into a sly smile, "What are you going to do about it, pretty boy?"

I glanced over at Austin, who had rage plastered all over his face, but he seemed to be trying to control himself, "Just go away, ok?"

"I bet Ally is having the worst time of her life right now because she's stuck spending time with you when she could be spending time with someone like me!" Dallas growled, "Too bad I found someone better than her."

I could see Austin's hands shaking from across the table, "Just shut up and go away, or my fist is going to meet your pathetic face…" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Austin, you don't have to even talk to him, just ignore it," I half-whispered.

"Shut up, Ally! You're just scared I'll win!" Dallas snapped at me, and that is when Austin broke.

He stood up from the table, eyes flaring with anger and hatred while he grabbed Dallas' shirt collar and pushed him back, pinning him against the table to our left, "If you ever talk to her that way again, I'll make you life so miserable you'll move away from this town, this city, and even this state!"

"Oh, what a horrible threat! I'm so scared!" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"That's it cell phone bedazzler boy, you're going to see my face every time you close your eyes after this!" he yelled, lifting a fist up in the air.

I couldn't let Austin hurt him, it wasn't right, so I quickly got up and grabbed his lifted hand, bringing it down to his side, "Ally, what are you doing? Let me pummel this jerk!" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, Austin, just let him go, I'm not worth fighting over…"

And with that, he let Dallas go and turned to me, a harsh look on his face, "Ally, listen to me, if you weren't a girl, and I didn't l-" he paused for some reason and corrected himself, "_care_ so much about you, I would slap you right now for being so wrong!" I was shocked at first, but I wanted to see what he said next, just so I didn't take it wrong, "You are worth fighting over, especially when it's against that heartless fool. He doesn't know what he's missing! Your beautiful, Ally, and you deserve the nothing less than the best."

I felt tears brimming the sides of my eyes, but I held them back, just letting myself fall into his chest. He embraced me in a hug and I stood up a bit straighter. _He really means it; he really thinks I'm everything he says I am…_

Dallas stood up and walked back over to his new girlfriend, and Austin and I regrouped ourselves and grabbed our juices, "Watch this," Austin whispered in my ear and switched his cup into his other hand, letting his other one reach down and grab my hand.

I blushed madly and I thought I saw him blush too, but this was for show, just to pick on Dallas after he had been so mean. We walked by his table, and when we did so, Austin stopped and looked back at him.

"Hey Dallas," he called and Dallas looked over at him, "bet you tried pretty hard to look for that girl!"

Dallas looked at him with utter confusion at first, and so did I, not understanding how that was supposed to make me feel any better, but Austin looked down at me and winked.

"Um, thanks?" he said, very confused, and so was the girl.

"Lucky for me," Austin continued, "I didn't have to look for my favorite girl in the world, because she found me."

He pulled me along and we started walking back towards Sonic Boom, and, off in the distance, I thought I heard a little quarrel staring up back at Zinga Juice. When we were at the doors to Sonic Boom, I stopped and leant up against them, looking at Austin with a mixture of disbelief and what I was sure was pretty close to love.

"Austin," I asked, "did you really mean what you said back there? About me being your favorite girl in the world?"

He laughed and walked up closer to me, pulling me towards him by the waist and burying his face in the crook of my neck, "Why, you have a problem with that?" he asked softly.

I gulped and shook my head, "No, not at all, I just wanted to know if it was really true…" I felt my heart beat start to race as he pressed his lips to my neck and I shuddered, falling into him more.

He chuckled, hot breath on my jaw line now, "Oh its true, baby, it's so true," he basically purred, moving his face up so he could look me in the eyes, although I did have to tilt my head up a bit.

"D-did you just call me-" I was interrupted, but didn't complain.

"Oh yes I did, and I'll say it again if you'd like," he was so close now, our lips only an inch or so away from each other.

I nodded and moved my arms up around his neck, feeling the heat rush through my veins and make me feel like I'd never felt before.

He smiled, closing his eyes as he tilted his head to the side a bit, "Mmh, baby…" his voice was so sexy that I felt my heart flutter as it was about to happen, we were so close to kissing, so close to sealing the deal, so close to showing each other what we really wanted, when-

A blow horn sounded in our faces.

* * *

**So? Cliff hanger huh? lol I so got you guys there, didn't I? lol XD Anyway, next chapter will also be up today, and don't forget to reveiw! Thanks to all of you who have followed this tory from the very beginning, I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chappy seven! Hope you guys like it! Its a shorter one because the last one was so long... anyways, thanks against for loving this story guys!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Austin's POV**

I leaped away from Ally, breathing heavily and a scared feeling making my heart thunder at an unhealthy speed. Standing there was Dez, with a blow horn positioned where our faces had been. Ally was now bundled up on the ground, knees pulled up to her chest and an embarrassed look on her pretty little face.

"NO PDA IN THE STORE!" he basically screamed at us.

My chest was heaving up and down and I looked at him with confusion, "Dez, we're not in the store!"

"Technically, according to mall protocol, if you are within three yards of designated area, you are within store limits," Dez said, matter-of-factly.

I was speechless, running my fingers through my blonde hair, sighing and scolding myself for trying to kiss Ally again. _Oh, Austin, you're so stupid! Why did you do that? She obviously doesn't like you like that…_ But I knew I was wrong, I was dead wrong. Ally liked me back, and I was the one who was scared to just ask her to be my girlfriend.

"Dez…." Ally half-whispered, still looking a bit shaken, "we were kinda in the middle of something," there was a look of disappointment in her eyes.

Dez had an idiotic smile plastered to his face, "Oh I know! Austin was about to-"

I ran up to him and covered his mouth, looking at him sternly, "Dez, we know, we were there."

He huffed and stuck his tongue out, licking my hand and making sure to spread his slobber all over it. I pulled my hand away and shook it off, looking at him in pure disgust and wiping his spit off on my ripped blue jeans.

"That's gross, Dez! What was that for?" I whined.

"You asked for it!" he stated with a slight shrug.

Ally slowly got up and brushed herself off. She was about to say something, but then Trish came walking around the corner and bounded up to us with a smile on her face. I just glared at her, watching her every movement as she walked up to Ally and gave her a hug.

"Hi Ally," she turned around and she waved at me, "hey Austin," then she glance at Dez, "Chicken-Legs," she spat at him.

Dez sneered at Trish, but he didn't make any motion to give a comeback, which was odd. I was still glaring at her, but I was angry, so why not? She tried to mess up how I was going to ask out Ally, and I had a feeling she still had a few things up her sleeves.

"What'd I miss?" she asked, innocently.

"Nothing," I said, my voice sharp and quick.

"Geez, someone is grumpy today…" she trailed off and I rolled my eyes, walking back over to Ally and putting my arm around her waist, "C'mon, Alls, we have inventory to do."

She giggled, "Austin, Trish just got back from her vacation, shouldn't we ask how she is doing? What she did over the weekend and stuff?"

I glanced back at her, "Obviously, she had a good time, now let's go."

Ally pulled away from me, "Inventory can wait, we're all here, so shouldn't we do something together?"

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, ok, what do you have in mind?"

Dez and Trish started arguing over whether we were going to go do some random girly thing or go to the cheese museum. I leaned up against the doors to Sonic Boom, looking at them with no interest at all.

I was snapped out of my grumpy state though when Ally leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, we'll finish what we started later," she shot me a sly slime and winked.

I felt the butterflies churn again and smiled widely, "Why not just finish now?" I whispered back, pulling her by the waist towards me, but she pushed on my chest and broke free again.

"No, Austin," she frowned at me, "There's no PDA in the store."

After we had gone to the cheese museum and helped Ally with the store's inventory, I decided to go back to Dez's house just to chill. I thought that maybe Ally had forgotten about the almost-kiss after staring at cheese for three hours, because we never got to finish. Although, maybe that was a good thing, considering at the moment, I probably wouldn't have stopped kissing her, I probably would've kept going until we… well, you know.

I had been at Dez's house for about a half-hour before Trish showed up at his door and demanded to be let in. I was just lounging on the couch watching TV at the moment, so I decided to ignore her entrance or anything she said to me. I was humming a little tune that I had come up with when the two of them decided to sit down on the two other chairs in the living room. Apparently it had caught Trish's attention, because she turned to me with a curious look in her eyes.

"What song is that?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I dunno, I don't think it's a real song, it's just a tune."

A smile burst out all over her face, "Did you make up any lyrics for it? It's a nice tune."

I shook my head, "No, I can't write songs, remember?"

Trish and Dez looked at each other for a moment, and then scooted the chairs closer to me, "Dez, get a paper and pencil," Trish told him and he nodded, getting up and bringing back a small notepad and gave it to Trish, "Now, Austin," she turned to me, "tell me your feelings about Ally."

I sighed, knowing that she already knew, so I decided not to hold back, "She makes my heart beat so fast, I might have a heart attack. It's just… insane what she does to me. I feel like I do the craziest things around her because I don't know how to act."

"What kind of crazy things?" Trish asked, scribbling down a few notes.

"Like…" I had to really think on this one, "um, well…"

"Oh, oh I know!" Dez raised his hand in excitement, "Skydiving! That's the craziest thing I can think of…"

I furrowed my eyebrows, but was taking the suggestion into careful consideration, "Well, I guess so; I mean she does make me feel like I could jump out of an airplane…"

"Yes! That's perfect!" Trish almost squealed while writing some more, "Austin, this is going to be your best gift to Ally yet!"

"What do you mean?" I scratched my head, questioning her motives.

"Just don't forget that tune, m'kay? Let us do the rest of the work, all you have to do is talk," she answered.

I leaned back on the couch and nodded, "Ok, so what's next?"

* * *

**Ok, so another plan is being formed, but Austin is in on it this time! And Ally is obviously warming up to the thought of Austin as her boyfriend... ;) Anyway, I need you guys to tell me who's POV the next chapter should be from... I know I haven't done Trish yet, but I don't know what I'd write for her... lol hope you liked XD**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't padated lately... ben swamped with school. Anyways, since 8 is my lucky number, this is going to be the last chapter in this story... :'( I know, I know, bummer, but am I the only person who I totally pysched for the new episode on Sunday? BRING ON THE AUSLLY! lol Enjoy this!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Austin's POV**

I flipped the collar of my purple and black plaid shirt up, situating it on my arms a little bit more and staring at myself in the mirror. I had on a plain white shirt under it and jeans with ripped knees. My eyes studied themselves in the mirror, tracing the lines of my face. I sighed and rubbed my arms with my hands, staring down at my purple sneakers and wishing that all of this wasn't so hard. Tonight I was scheduled to play a concert in the mall. I was supposed to sing Heartbeat and A Billion Hits, but Dez, Trish, and I had other plans. I was going to sing my new song, the one that Ally didn't know about. I was afraid that it would be horrible, mostly because I wrote it, and I couldn't write songs.

I took a deep breath and spun around when the practice room door swung open, "Austin! You go on in ten minutes! Get to the stage!" Ally snapped, looking a bit stressed, "Your band has been waiting for you, so has Dez, and Trish is nowhere to be found!"

I gulped, "Ok, be right there," she nodded and left the room, "I promise…"

Once she was out of sight, I pulled the piece of folded paper out of my back pocket, unfolding it and taking one last look at the lyrics. Gosh was I nervous, and I was _never_ nervous! My hands were a little shaky, but I stood tall as usual, hoping that once I was on the stage, all of my fears would be washed away. I turned towards the door and grabbed my lucky microphone up off of the piano, walking out of the practice room and down the stairs.

It took me about three minutes to arrive at the mall and slip backstage before the crowd could see me. My band was standing there with annoyed looks on their faces, but Dez was smiling, as always.

"What took you so long?" Riker, the basest asked, "We've been waiting forever!"

"Sorry, I was just-" Ratliff, the drummer, interrupted me.

"Puking?" he asked.

I glared at him, "No, I was just finishing getting ready!" I sighed and scratched the back of my head, hoping they believed that I was nervous, though they probably didn't, except for maybe Dez…

Then, Trish came running up to us with four sheets of music, hand them out to my band members, including Rocky, the guitarist, and Rydel, the Pianist, "Here, this is the song you'll be playing, Austin already knows the lyrics, just go with it."

"What? Weren't we playing Heartbeat and A Billion Hits?" Ryland asked, her eyes full of confusion.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever blondie, we're playing this one now!" Trish snapped, obviously a bit stressed out.

I was about to reply when I heard Jimmy introducing me to the crowd. Trish turned to me with a tired smile on her face, looking at me with a gaze full of pride.

"Are you ready for this Austin?" she asked.

I nodded and shot her a slight smile, "Yeah, I think so…" I noticed my band starting to go onstage, "Where's Ally?"

"The front row, now go get her tiger!" Trish winked at me, Dez walking up behind me and patting my back.

My heart was beating so fast when I saw them leave to go stand so they could see the stage. I stood there, waiting for Jimmy to call out my name, and when he did, I ran out onstage, waving to the crowd with a fake smile on my face. _Pull yourself together, Austin, you can do this! You love Ally, and that should be enough to get you through this! _The crowd roared and Jimmy disappeared off the stage, next to Trish and Dez, I think. I waved at everyone, but my eyes fell on Ally when she gave me a small thumbs-up.

I took a deep breath and said, "Hi guys, thanks for coming out tonight!" screams sounded from the crowd before me and I waited for them to die down before continuing, "Now, I know you guys came to hear some songs that you already knew, but I'd like to sing something else tonight," I caught a confused look from Ally, "I've been working on it for weeks now, with a little help from Trish and Dez," Ally was looking at me like I was crazy, though I could see she was a little shocked as well, "This song is for greatest girl in the world. Without her, I wouldn't even be here tonight, or be as in love as I am," I looked at Ally and gazed straight into her eyes, "Ally, I wrote this song because honestly, I'm so completely, deeply, utterly, and forever crazy for you."

There was a long 'Awwww' from the whole crowd and I could see tears brimming the sides of Ally's eyes. She had her arms folded across her chest and was looking at me like she never had before, like I had done something with a deeper meaning than I had expected. I turned around and nodded to my band, they set their instruments, and the music started.

"_I played it safe, kept my foot up on the brake. I never really took a chance in life; didn't live 'till today. Girl and then I met you; open my eyes to something new. You know you set me free like no one else, got me acting a fool, uh oooo,"_ I winked at Ally just before the pre-chorus started, hoping the song was decent so far, "_And don't you know you changed my life, girl, cause' now I'm living, and it feels so right, yeah…"_ the crowd was pretty umped now, and Ally was smiling like an idiot, "_You got my heartbeat pumping and it's going insane. You got me jumping outta airplanes. That's whhhhyyyy, I'm crazy its true, Crazy 4 U! You got me base jump livin' and I can't look down. You know you short circuit my brain. I can't lie, I'm crazy it's true, Crazy 4 U!" _

I danced around a little and stole another glance over at Ally, who possibly was crying now, in happiness of course, "_Midnight dipping in the pool, or sneaking out up on the roof. Your unpredictable and girl that's what, That's what I love about youuuuu. And don't you know you changed my life, girl cause now I'm living and it feels so right, yeah!"_ I saw Trish and Dez smiling out of the corner of my eye, and Jimmy nodded in approval, "_You got my heartbeat pumping and it's going insane. You got me jumping outta airplanes. That's whhhhyyyy, I'm crazy it's true (yeah), Crazy 4 U! You got me base jump livin' and I can't look down. You know you short circuit my brain. I can't lie, I'm crazy it's true, Crazy 4 U!"_ I was feeling really confident now, which made me realize that they loved it, everyone loved the song, but only one opinion was important to me right now.

_"No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute), and I'm gonna love you girl, like you never knew, a ooohhhh. And don't you know you changed my life, girl cause now I'm living, and it feels so right, YEAH!"_ I got ready for the last chorus, totally pumped up and jumping around like crazy, _"You got my heartbeat pumping, and it's going insane. You know you got me jumping outta airplanes. That's whhhhyyyy, I'm crazy it's true, yeah! Crazy 4 U! You got me base jump livin' and I can't look down. You know you short circuit my brain. I can't lie, I'm crazy it's true, Crazy 4 U! I'm crazy it true, Crazy 4 U!_" the song ended and I took a deep breath, recovering from using all of that energy.

I smiled and everyone clapped, whistling and screaming out my name and something about 'Auslly'. _Auslly, huh, I wonder what that is…_ I gazed down at Ally, who looked so happy and thankful. I wanted to run down there and kiss her right on the spot, but I knew it'd embarrass her a lot, so I didn't. All I knew is that the crowd loved it, and so did she.

The crowd was gone now and I was just walking out from the backstage door, still catching my breath from my performance that night. The cool night air hit my face and I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing and closing the door behind me.

"Austin?" a familiar voice murmured behind me.

I jumped a little and spun around, seeing Ally standing there, eyes still glistening when she looked into mine, "Ally, you scared me," I said, scratching the back of my head.

She giggled and moved a little closer to me. I found myself blushing at the sight of her in the pure moonlight. I knew this was it, I had to do it now.

"So, you really wrote that song? By yourself? For me…?" she asked, looking down at her shoes.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, did you like it?"

"I… I loved it," she spoke softly, glancing up at me a few times, "more than you'd ever know."

My smile grew bigger and a jolt of confidence led me to pull her in closer to me, hands gripping her waist. I buried my face her neck and she shuddered against my chest. I chuckled and rubbed my thumbs on her hips as she wrapped her arms up around my neck.

"Well I'm glad, because I meant every single word of it," I answered, voice deeper than before.

I lifted my head and stared into her beautiful chocolate brown orbs, mesmerized by how much emotion flowed in them, and knowing that I was the reason for it all.

She nodded, "Well," Ally smirked now, "I don't think I can believe you until you prove it to me…"

My shoulders dropped, "Wasn't the song enough? I mean… I write another one, if I can, and I do anything you want me too… I'll hang out with you more, and hold your hand everytime we see each other, and I'll make sure everyone at school knows your mine and-" she cut me off.

"Dang it, Austin, just shut up and kiss me already!" she snapped, but it in a loving, pleading way.

On instinct, I bent forward, my lips crashing onto hers. I was nervous at first, because I wanted our first kiss to be perfect, and it was. I swear, I could hear fireworks exploding off in the distance and I knew it was right, all of this was right. Her warm, soft lips moving against mine was like heaven on Earth. I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and letting go for a moment so I could breathe.

Our foreheads were pressed together and I could feel her hot breath on mine, "I love you," I whispered.

Ally giggled a little and I knew it was coming, those words that I had hoped for so long to hear from her, those words that had gotten me to act so crazy, "I love you too, Austin."

And my heart fluttered like a thousand butterflies, sending my lips back down onto hers as the stars sparkled above our heads and finally I knew that Ally was mine, all mine.

* * *

**So? What'd you think? Pretty nice ending, huh? lol I realize that Riker sings in this song too, but the best I could do was give R5 a little appearence in there ;) I'm sad to end this, but I know I'll write other stories too. If you've never heard the song before, it's called Crazy 4 U by R5. Listen to it! Thanks to all of my lovely readers and remember to stay Aussimus!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, R5, or the song Crazy 4 U.**


End file.
